Misfortune
by LaurierRusee
Summary: After Randy and John are caught in unfortunate accident, the Cena and Orton children must learn to cope with their fathers deaths
1. Sudden Realization

**Hey everyone, it's Velvet. I uh, just finished Chapter 17 of The Viper's Snakling and I had an idea; I could never think of killing him off in that story, I could just die if I did, so here is a different one. I hope you all like it. I've never really written in third person, because I'm more for personal feelings, so only this chapter and others like this chapter will be like this, so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>"How do you feel knowing your father is dead?" The woman thrust a microphone into Miranda's face. Miranda stood there stunned, not sure what to feel or what to think. She'd only gotten <em>that<em> call yesterday and the news already knew?

"I-I" She found herself breaking yet again, after just finding out last night. Her eyes began to burn as they shouted her name. Waiting for an answer, something to say or do so they could ridicule her in front of the world.

"Miranda! Miranda!" They chanted but she was yanked back and the door slammed before she could get a word in. Damon turned to look at her, the girl he grew up with, the one he cared about; standing before him, breaking apart. Both their words were ever since yesterday, at exactly 8:30am, they got the call. Miranda or Randi as Damon liked to call her answered the phone as the man explained to her that her father and best friend was just in a plane accident. He held her as she cried herself to sleep last night, and carried her up to her bedroom. Damon's godfather loved his hometown so much, his dad bought a house here too, maybe 30, 40 minutes away.

"Oh, God. Damon. Dad's gone, Uncle John's gone too" He picked her up and walked over to the couch.

"I know, okay. I know" He told her, he wasn't sure what to say. He peered down at his tattoo he got, to remind him of his father and their values: hustle, loyalty and respect. The first letter of each word, written on his skin forever. He couldn't say anything, because he was minutes away from crying, away from ripping apart; he tried to keep it together, for her. He held onto her, not paying attention to the warm salty tears that slid down his cheeks. Miranda held onto Damon, he was the one she grew up loving, the one she trusted, and the one she loves now. Miranda got a call from her dad, the day before yesterday, which was a Wednesday; her dad and godfather called. They always called each other before getting on and off planes; last words out of his mouth were 'I love you too baby'. The phone rang and she sulked, but slowly got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Her lip trembled as her mind was flooded with pictures and memories of her father.

"Miranda Orton?" The woman asked, Miranda squeezed her eyes closed, and swallowed the thick lump that was forming in her throat.

"Yes" She answered. She was hoping to God that she wasn't a reporter.

"Ms. Orton, who do you feel about your father, Randy Orton being dead? How do you feel about your godfather, John Cena being dead also?" She asked, Miranda gripped the phone as hard as she could before Damon stormed over and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Don't call my fucking house ever again" He slammed the phone down. He walked over to Miranda and wrapped his arms around her, Randy was her dad, and his godfather, and John was his dad and her godfather; he wasn't understanding how he, they lost them both. Their fathers meant the world to them, to everyone; and they knew that they'd be the ones to tell the world. Miranda wasn't sure how she's get through tomorrow, rather than today; but she did have something left from John: Damon. Damon, had something from his godfather Randy: Miranda, and he was sure as long as she was fine, he would be too. Miranda's wet tears hit Damon's bare chest, stinging the new tattoo he wanted to show his father. He was proud of it: Cenation. Damon looked down in Miranda's face, brushing the run-away strands of hair out of her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, getting the attention of the saddened Orton.

"What are we going to do?" She cried to him, he looked at her with a saddened face, not sure what exactly to say.

"We'll figure out something Randi, I promise" Damon was going to miss everything, going to the gym with his father and godfather, talking about women, careers, even goofing around, the whole nine yards. There was always something that was going to be missing.

"We have our families, and we have each other, and that's all that's important" He told her, he knew that the both of their families would be in Missouri in no time, since they were close. The phone started ringing, and they both, were now on the ground. Damon's back was pressed against the couch, with Miranda in his lap, trying to think of something, anything to make the pain go away. He could taste the glasses of alcohol he drank last night while she slept, trying to think of a way to let her know everything would be okay, while trying to convince himself of the same thing. He was rubbing small circles in her thigh with his thumb as she stopped crying.

"Can, can I go upstairs now?" She asked him, he just nodded a small yes and checked to see if the doors were locked, when he did that, he cut the lights off and carried her upstairs into his room. He laid her on the bed, and laid next to her as she moved closer to his chest.

"You're all I have left of my godfather" She told him, she sniffled and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're all I have left of Randy" He told her, she kissed the skin of his abs where she lay. Together, they'd get through this, they'd make it, because they were Miranda Orton and Damon Cena.


	2. Can't Be Like Him

**I know that this story is going to start off slow, and things will start to become clearer and clearer to the readers, so here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Damon awoken to the sunbeams streaming down on his face, he groaned and got up to use the bathroom. When he finished, he looked over at Miranda while she slept. A smile crept upon his face, he remembered when they were younger; all the games of tag, hide and seek, cowboys and Indians. He heard the slight ringing of the phone downstairs and muttered swear words under his breath; he quickly ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.<p>

"If this is that fucking reporter again" He began to get angry because the phone had been ringing twenty four-seven ever since the accident.

"Damon, it's Vince" His guard dropped when he realized that it was his Uncle Vinny.

"Hey Uncle Vinny" He said somberly, slowly walking around to the couch and plopping down upon it.

"Kiddo, how are you guys doing?" He asked me, Damon wanted to say that they were being destroyed, like a war of two against the world.

"Trying. Everything's getting hard, I'm not sure how Randi's gonna feel after she wakes up" Damon told him, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He smirked, he was tired of the buzz cuts he had, like his father always got and grew it a little and it reached now, his ears.

"Everything weakens before it strengthens" Damon got angry, his dad used to say that all the time "Both of them will be missed" He said, he nodded in agreement with that one.

"I guess we'll be the ones to tell the fans, my father wouldn't want it any other way" Vince too knew that John would want Damon and Randi to tell their fans.

"Okay kiddo, we uh stop in Tennessee in a few days. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked Damon, he thought he'd be the one to tell the fans but he knew for a fact that once Damon said something, he was loyal to it.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Damon told him numbly, things were becoming different now; he'd have to grow up no matter what his father used to say

"Damon, how are you really doing?" Vince could always see through any façade Randy or John put up and he was sure as hell he could do it with their offspring.

"It's hard. I'm trying to stay solid right now" Damon stopped talking, because he knew that any other words would have him completely gone.

"Damon, you know I'm here. I was here for Randy and your father and I'm definitely going to be here for you and Randi" Vince knew that once doubts were set in Damon's mind, much like John it would take a lot for him to rule out the doubt.

"Thanks Uncle Vinny" He murmured, trying to keep his composure. He knew that right now, Randi could be upstairs bawling her eyes out, but then again she could be really sleeping.

"Did you kids eat anything?" He asked, he knew they hadn't but it wasn't like he would tell Vince that.

"A little" There was one trait that he shared with Miranda but not his father, his possessiveness. He thinks he got it more from Randy, since he shared a like of music with the man.

"Well eat. We don't need you getting sick on us right now, some of the WWE superstars wanted to pay their respects but I told them not to stop by; have you heard anything on getting their bodies?" For Damon, it was a very touchy subject; something inside made him hate this conversation topic.

"No, the cops from North Carolina are supposed to call me. They're the ones who uh, will ship the bodies over I guess, from there, well we haven't gotten so far" He was making this up as he went along, neither him nor Miranda exactly knew what the plans were but they'd figure it out somehow.

"Okay, kiddo I gotta go to a fucking conference call. I'll see you though okay?" Vince wanted to reassure his nephew that himself and his niece would always have a person to talk to, even if they weren't blood family.

"Kay, bye Uncle Vinny" Damon told him, he knew exactly what his uncle was trying to do, assure him

"Love you, kid" Vince told him, somehow it's different

"Love you too Uncle Vinny" Damon responded, he just wanted to sleep right now; things were now starting to come down on him. He hung-up the phone and laid his head back to hear vomiting sounds come from upstairs, he got up and jogged up the stairs to the bathroom closest to his and he saw her. She was doubled over sitting on the floor, tears streaming from her baby blues and it made his heart ache.

"Damon" She started hyperventilating "What am I going to do?" She sat on the floor, hysterically crying, her father, the man she loved most in the world was gone.

"_We_ might not know yet, but we'll figure it out together, we'll figure it out but you gotta help me" Damon told her, his inner fear was being left alone after promised it'd be done together.

"I promise, I promise Damon; just don't, don't go" He didn't know what to think of that, he heard the doorbell but it never occurred to him that it could be _him._

"Randi, I think your boyfriend is here" Damon really didn't like the fact that she had one. Nor did Miranda like the fact that he had a girlfriend, who she thought was a bitch.

"I'll uh, go talk to him" She offered, trying to stand

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked, he would be more than happy to. Not everyone was really fond of Derek.

"I'll do it" Yeah, Miranda liked Derek but she loved somebody else, just like her father predicted. She wanted someone like her father, mostly, all girls do and who was similar to her father, Randy Orton? Surely not Derek; she slowly descended the stairs, shaky hands and unsteady breaths.

"Who is it?" Her voice, didn't sound like her voice at all; it sounded like a person whose world just lost control

"It's me baby, Derek" At this moment in time, she didn't want Derek; she wanted her dad and John, to hug her and comfort her and play football with her when Damon playfully trash talked. Her shaky hand gripped the door, scared to let anything in anywhere; she opened it and when Derek's eyes caught her, he just couldn't believe it. She was red eyed, puffy cheeks, even though he had just seen her Wednesday.

"My father and godfather were in a plane accident" She mumbled, he first stood undecided of what to do or say.

"I'm sorry baby" She didn't want him to call her that, and he only called her that; she didn't want endearments from him.

"Yeah, me too" Her knees went weak and started shaking as Damon made his way down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for your loss" He spoke to Damon, he did a small nod towards the medium sized teen and continued into the kitchen. Damon wanted to get some food to Randi, she hasn't eaten anything all day, almost a whole day really. Derek's arms went around Miranda but it just seemed weird, usually it was fine but now, at this moment it wasn't. She jumped when his phone started going off.

"Baby, it's just my phone" He light heartedly laughed as he flipped it open and read the screen. He was getting a call from a certain girl, cheating, thinking that poor little Miranda wouldn't suspect a thing; no matter if her dad, godfather and friend all hated him.

"Hello?" Derek was used to this, Miranda from time to time got a little rowdy with him but, like always he dealt with it.

"Where the fuck are you?" She bitterly retorted at him, angry at his lack of 'concern' for her; that was Britney. Always, selfish, caring just about herself and no one else.

"I'm at a friend" He hurriedly told the blonde, but what he didn't know is that Miranda heard him. Miranda, after all was Randy's daughter, she too was an apex predator, the viper just in female formation.

"Well hurry up because I'm not always going to be around to fuck" She told him boldly, Miranda; being the viper she is, just listened and waited.

"Well, I've been doing this for about almost a year now, so today's not going to stop me" Miranda pushed Derek hard off of her.

"Baby?" He called toward Miranda, but she wasn't for it. She gave him the viper's glare, letting all her frustration out on him, hitting him hard with her fist, letting out as much anger as quickly as possible. Damon, however was in the kitchen, and he dropped everything so fast and ran towards the living room, where he were to find Miranda punching Derek. He slipped his arms under hers and yanked her back. He let her arms go and looked at her busted lip.

"Talk" He demanded, just like his father. Miranda, for sure had Randy's stubbornness, and from right then he could see her breaking down all over again.

"Get the fuck out of my house" Damon told him, his voice solid, but cold and warning. Since he knew that the teen wasn't playing around, he decided to move.

"Miranda, I'll-" Damon didn't even let him finish before colliding his fist with the pretty boy's face. After that, Miranda saw nothing but limbs flailing until the door slung open and someone yanked the two boys away from each other.

"If you don't get the hell out of this house boy, you won't live to see tomorrow" Miranda was crying, her vision blurred so she couldn't see any faces, but she'd know that voice, and those aromas from anywhere. Derek hurriedly ran out of the house as Grandpa Orton and Grandpa Cena closed in on their troubled grandkids. Bob Orton's arms wrapped around Miranda as she cried.

"I miss him grandpa" She told him, Bob had his own tears sliding down his cheeks as he sat holding his granddaughter. John Cena Sr. moved closer to his grandson.

"Grandpa" John Sr. knew it was killing his grandson, because he had so much pressure. John had pressure on him all the time being the face of the WWE, but he stuck it out "I can't, I can't be him" This began eating at Damon like the plague, a parasite that just won't get the fuck off of you; a leech that is never full and drains the very life from your body.

"I can't be the next 'John Cena'. How, h-how am I" Damon's eyes burned as he tried to make the feeling go away "Supposed to?" His voice was breaking, tears began making their long journey down his face

"Damon, you be what you are! You may not be the next 'John Cena' but you be whatever the hell you want to and your father will be proud of you. _You_ made the decision, _you_ chose what you wanted to do and I know John would be proud. Randy would too, of the both of you" John Sr. spoke, he knows that people will expect Damon to take his son's place, but that's only if Damon wants to. Bob held on tightly to Miranda, kissing her head, like her father used to do.

"Things will get better sweetheart, things will get better" He tried to comfort her, but soon found that she was moving out of his arms. Damon and John Sr. were on the floor as Miranda and Bob where on the couch; she eased out of Bob's arms and over towards Damon, as he did the same. When they were close, they gripped each other into a tight hug; as if they held each other's sanity. This was the family. The Orton-Cena family, the Cena-Orton family; either way, this wasn't becoming easier for any of them.


	3. Cherry Oak Wood

**Hey everyone, it's getting a little busy around my household, I got a kitten :D, yay and his name is Mortimer, uh, sadly to sad I did not go to Raw, and went through some emotional problems. I'm sorry to about the long gap between updates, I'm trying to finish the first chapter of the Riley story and a zombie story for one of my friends. I hope you all like this chpater.**

* * *

><p>It was early in the Cena household; no one was awake except for Damon; who was on the phone talking to the police in North Carolina.<p>

"Yeah, I want both bodies here" He told the funeral director, who 'housed' the bodies left from the crash.

"How, how many bodies do you have?" He asked the man, who shuffled around trying to find a clipboard to give some answers to the boy.

"We have 5 bodies. I don't think you'll be able to identify them by description will you?" He asked Damon, the teen bitterly breathed a laugh

"You can try" He told the older man on the phone

"Okay. We have a tall male, tattoos from shoulders to wrist-" He began describing his godfather

"That's Randy Orton, my godfather" Damon told the man, he sighed as the an continued

"Next man seems to be married, a tattoo on his back of a what looks like a Celtic cross, brown hair, blue eyes" It made Damon think for a while but the he started to remember who was on the plane

"Long or short hair?" Damon asked him

"Short" The man answered

"That I believe is Alex Riley, his partner Mike should uh, be there too" He told the man, who gave him a firm 'mm hm'

"That leaves the two men. One with short hair and one with long hair" He said

"John Morrison and my father" He answered, he tried to keep everything together

"John Morrison being the one with long hair?" He asked for confirmation

"Yes Sir" Damon told him, he bit down on his lip; as if that was keeping the pain and hurt from spilling out.

"Okay, my attendant will have a conference call with you tomorrow so we can get these bodies shipped out to where they belong; you should start calling the families" He said to me

"I should get started, thank you for calling" He told the man, and hung up the phone. His grandfathers were upstairs in the extra bedrooms and Miranda wouldn't even sleep in her own bed, so she was in his. He ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. He walked into the living room and got the telephone book. He started to reminisce when he used to call his dad lame because he had this, never once did he think he'd be actually using it. He took it back into the kitchen to call Mrs. Morrison and her husband. Mike and Riley's parent's died quite a bit ago, but everyone was happy that they approved their relationship on their last dying breaths. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The small, fragile woman answered.

"Hello Mrs. Morrison, its Damon; John's son" He introduced himself to the woman

"Oh, Damon. Have you any word on the crash?" She asked him, he hated being the messenger

"Yes ma'am. My father died, with Randy and Mike and Alex are also dead" He explained to her, she listened intently waiting for him to say her wonderful only child was still alive.

"What about John?" He knew when she said John, she meant Morrison, her son

"I'm sorry to say, he died too" She gasped, and held it for a while until the first loud sob broke the silence.

"Celine, what's going on?" Damon heard Mr. Morrison ask his wife

"Hello?" His thick, strong voice entered the phone

"Mr. Morrison, its Damon. John's son" Damon introduced himself again

"Hello again, what's happened? Is, is there any survivors?" He asked Damon

"No Sir. The Funeral director is calling me tomorrow to identify them clearly, and soon you can bury him" I told him, he sighed; I could hear the tears coming from his eyes.

"Thank you son, I'm sorry for your loss" He said to the teen

"Same here" Damon replied and the hung up the phone with the Morrison's. He rested his head in his hands. When the phone rang again, he thought it was Mrs. Morrison calling to ask some questions.

"Yeah" His voice was tired, and stressed out

"You haven't called me in three days!" She screamed. Damon sighed; it was his girlfriend Kristy, who at times pissed him off so much that sometimes he just couldn't stand it

"Kristy, not now" He warned her, she was stubborn, thinking that the world just always revolved around her, he never understood why he liked this girl.

"Why not Damon?" She yelled at him

"I said not right fucking now!" He yelled at her and then slammed the phone down. He didn't need to be angrier in his situation. He was tired and hungry so he ordered Chinese takeout, knowing that Miranda loved Chinese food. He slowly lazed around, cleaning up the occasional mess on that floor, fixing the pillows, aligning the coffee table so it was straight. When the doorbell rang, he knew it could only be the delivery guy, he opened the door and handed the guy the money and took the food into the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. His fingers brushed the edge of the cherry oak wood table, he laughed; thinking of the day they went and bought that.

_John thought he'd like to have his son's opinion on the furniture he brought for his new house, so he brought him along._

_ "Dad, how's Randi supposed to help?" Damon teased, sticking his tongue out at his best friend._

_ "Bleh, bleh, fuck you" She retorted and smiled_

_ "Randi, watch your mouth" Randy told his, stubborn just like him daughter. They had just got back a few days ago and wanted to spend time with their kids_

_ "Sorry" She mumbled and then slapped Damon's leg, giving him the finger_

_ "I can see you Randi, you kids act like such, such" John paused trying to figure out the word for their behavior_

_ "Like you guys" Damon answered for his father who just laughed_

_ "We do not act like that" Randy told his godson, and then reached forward to turn the volume up on the radio. He groaned when he found out what station it was on._

_ "Oh my fucking god John! Really, it's bad enough you try to make me listen to this shit all week; hell no" Randy said to John, who started to get mad_

_ "What the fuck! Don't touch that nozzle Orton!" John yelled, Damon and Miranda were laughing their assess off in the back seat_

_ "It's my fucking car, so we don't give a fuck about Metallica! Do we Randi?" He looked at her in the rear view mirror_

_ "Right!" She high fived John_

_ "Damon, it looks like we'll have to explain to these idiots that rap sucks!" Randy told his godson, who put up the rock 'n' roll sign in Miranda's face._

_ "You know what Damon! Screw you!" Miranda yelled at him_

_ "You're mad because you know rap sucks!" He told her as their fathers bickered of the same topic_

_ "Randy, look I'm not changing the station to some fucking Metallica" John yelled at his best friend_

_ "Oh, it's so much better than the shit you listen to!" Randy told him, John put in a CD and pushed play. Randy, looked at him like he lost his mind, and when he figured out what was playing, he gave John the glare._

_ "Randi, sing with me: You can't see me my time is now!" John sang loudly, as Randi began to join them_

_ "We'll show them" Damon said, going through the music on his phone_, _he began playing a song by the Foo Fighters. Randy smiled when he realized what the song was._

_` "This indecision's got me climbing up the walls I've been cheating gravity and waiting on the falls" Randy and his godson sang to the top of their lungs, which made Randi and John sing louder_

_ "It's the franchise boy I'm shining now, you can't see me my time is now" Randi sang with her godfather_

_ "How did this come over me, I thought I was above it all. Our hopes gone up in smoke, swallow your crown" They were loud, but not as loud as they usually get_

_ "IN CASE YOU FORGOT, OR FELL OFF I'M STILL HOT KNOCK YOUR SHELL OFF" John spit the words, with such fluency; it's no wonder he could rap_

_ "MONEY STACKED FAT PLUS I CAN'T TURN THE SWELL OFF!" Randi rapped along with her godfather_

_ "CHOKE!" Damon yelled through his father and Randi's rapping _

"_ON A KISS, I THOUGHT I'D SAVE MY BREATH FOR YOU!" Randy sang loudly, and he's definitely got the lungs for it_

"_CHOKE!" Randy yelled, trying to be heard over his daughter and best friend_

"_ON A KISS, I THOUGHT I'D SAVE MY BREATH FOR YOU!" Damon sang the verse, loudest he could, filling the car with his voice._

"_IT'S AUTOMATIC, I WIN THIS! OH YOU HEAR THOSE HORNS? YA FINISHED!" Randi swiped her hand in front of her neck, Damon laughed as if to say 'whatever'._

"_A SOILDER AND I STAY UNDER YOU FIGHTING!" John nearly screamed which he got looks at from the passing drivers_

"_GIVE ME SOME ROPE I'M COMING LOOSE, I'M HANGING ON YOU! GIVE ME SOME ROPE I'M COMING LOOSE, I'M PULLING FOR YOU NOW!" Randy sang with his godson, they haven't really been around with all the traveling and then school and all. And then, the his father was closer to the children, so in the end, it all worked out perfectly._

"_PLUS I KEEP IT ON LOCK LIKE I'M PART OF THE JAIL! I'M SLAUGHTERING STALE, COMPETITION, I GOT THE WHOLE BLOCK WISHING THEY COULD RUN WITH MY DIVISION" Randi was always excited to sing with her Uncle John. Especially against her dad and Damon._

"_THESE PREMONTIONS GOT ME CRYING UP A STORM! LEAVE YOUR CONDITION, THIS POSITION DOES NO HARM!" Damon did an air guitar as Randy banged his head in the air_

"_I GOT MY SOUL STRAIGHT, BRUSH YA MOUTH LIKE COLGATE! IN ANY WEATHER I'M NEVER BETTER YA BOY'S SO HOT YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME IN THE NEXT MAN'S SWEATER" Randi, especially with her rap music got so excited when she spit words along with the track itself_

"_GIVE ME SOME ROPE I'M COMING LOOSE, IM HANING ON YOU! GIVE ME SOME ROPE I'M COMING LOOSE, I'M PULLING ON YOUR NOW! GIVE ME SOME ROPE I'M COMING LOOSE, I'M COMING OUT OF MY HEAD, INTO THE CLEAR; WHEN YOU GO, I COME LOOSE" Damon and Randy's throat began singing, and Randi and John was glad that the Foo Fighter's song was off and their song was still on_

"_IF THEY HATE, LET 'EM HATE, I'LL DROP YOUR WHOLE CLAN; LAY YO ASS DOWN FOR THE THREE SECOND TAN!" As always when Randi and John finish a rap song, they do what they call 'Can't see me dance' and every time, Randy and Damon end up laughing their assess off. By the time they finished their dance, all four of them were doubled over in laughter._

"_Next time…YouTube" Randi said through her laughter. It took them all a good 5 minutes to wind down and actually stop the laughter. Once they disembarked from the car, John and Randy walked with their offspring looking through the furniture store, when Randi and Damon felt like they were becoming short of breath due to their father and their many, many jokes, they switched, so that Randi was with John and Damon was with Randy._

"_Nice table" Damon said, running his fingers over the dark red cherry oak wood coffee table._

"_Sure is" Randy then laid down on the floor, and wiggled himself under the table; pulling his pocketknife from his pocket._

"_Yo, Randy what are you doing?" Damon asked the older man, who smiled when he heard that_

"_Come look" Damon did the same as Randy, and saw what his Godfather had done; carved his name into the table._

"_So, whenever I die or become too sexy for today's population; you'll remember I carved my name into the table" Randy told his godson, who just smiled_

"_Yeah okay, I'll go get dad" Damon told him, who popped up along with him. He walked through many, very ugly pieces of furniture before finding Randi, who was talking to some boy she just met._

"_Randi, let's go" He said, she smiled towards the boy and then turned to Damon_

"_Wait a sec, would you?" Damon didn't like guys looking at Randi, because he knew in the end, they wouldn't deserve her. Damon looked at the guy, and winked; preferably something he picked up from his godfather. He walked on the side on Randi, and leaned down and kissed her lips, she was…stunned. He was surprised that she didn't slap him, or curse him, more even, that she didn't pull away. When he did, they both were out of breath and the guy who was there looked pissed; Randy was walking to see what the hell took so long when he saw his godson breaking away from his daughter. He wasn't going to say anything because, if he had it his way they'd be married. He doesn't like any of the guys she date, but he's not going to tell his little girl that she can't see anyone. Ever since they were kids, and when Randi had her little Disney princess stage, (he blames the surrogate) she made him sit through hours and hours of all the same movies, they were becoming so routine, that he'd know line from line all to make Miranda happy, he knew that they would end up together. When Damon used to dance with her, having no sense in direction, or give her flowers that he'd pick from somewhere; or when he would always hold her hand through the 'scary times', like when the boogeyman would scare her, and be there to kill all the 'scary bastards' as Miranda called spiders as a child._

"_John found the table. Don't even think about it" He said to the guy standing there, Randi got up and walked along with her dad, and Damon trailing behind them._

When Damon snapped out of his thoughts, his face was drowned in tears. He looked at the table, then got down on the floor and slid underneath the table and ran his fingers over his dead godfather's signature. It was his initials: RKO, only his godfather could make the initials so special.

"Damon?" He didn't want to get up, but he was certain that it was his grandpa.

"Yeah, just looking at Randy's name he carved into the table" Damon told his grandfather, who, with a little time, got down and underneath the table.

"Look at that! Randy sure knows how to leave his mark" John Sr. said to his grandson. Hell, he was missing his son too, and Randy, was just like another son to him, always welcome in the Cena clan.

"Sure does Grandpa, sure does" Damon told his grandfather, totally dismissing the fact that this house was just full of reminders, including their bedrooms.


	4. Delivery Room Dads

**I wanted to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed. I'm so glad to know I have your support. There's actually two flashbacks in this chapter, both men are in it. I'm working on Chapter 19 for The Viper's Snakling, almost to twenty! I'm half way done the first Riley story chapter and I started another vamp fic (I know, I know, enough already). So, I hope you like this chapter! BTW, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, taking the prize with 3000+ words!**

* * *

><p>The more Damon waited for Miranda or Bob to wake up, the more he thought about the crash. From what he knows is that there was some turbulence problems, but that didn't make the plane go down. Something about gas, there wasn't enough or something and they had to land somewhere else and they came down too fast and the angle was off or something, he tried to remember but things were snipped and edited and he only remembers certain things.<p>

"Damon?" He turned around to see Miranda, standing there

"Hey" John Sr. had to leave, telling Damon that he had to let his wife and sons know how they were doing and to get a few things.

"Hi" Her voice was still a little weak, she came around the couch and sat next to Damon. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he turned to kiss her forehead.

"Anything interesting happen while we slept away?" She asked him, he shook his head no.

"The funeral director for NC called, had me identify the bodies but we're doing a conference call so we can make sure. 4 of the bodies come here, 1 goes to California" Damon spoke and chose his words carefully, he didn't want to upset the girl anymore than she was.

"Mike, Alex and John was on the plane too. It completely left my mind" Damon just nodded. He wasn't going to tell her about the table, she'd just throw a fit.

"I got your favorite" Damon told her, she smiled. Damon knew he'd get that reaction from her, which is exactly why he did it. He wanted to see her smile more.

"You know what? I wanted to watch some of the home movies" She said, Damon remembers his father always raving and ranting about them and he smiled.

"Randi, that's a great idea" He smiled, he had watched a few but that was certain Christmases, and parties and times when John and Randy just felt like filming.

"I'm gonna run home and get 'em" She said, she stood and stretched and Damon didn't want her to be alone; especially in her house because everything there just screamed Randy.

"I'll go with you" He told her, he knew that the reason she hasn't been home is because she's scared she'll lose it as soon as she stepped in the door.

"Okay, I'll go tell Grandpa" She said, and walked up the steps. Maybe watching the home movies with Miranda will give them some type of comfort; both know they're not ready to let go, and not sure if they'll ever be. Miranda came down the steps, and to their luck there was no paparazzi; they got into Damon's truck and began the journey to the Orton Manor. Damon, to be honest didn't want to even turn on the radio, fearful of any type of rock/metal or rap song will come to tear him to pieces. They both kept quiet to themselves, even though there wasn't much to say anyway.

"You talk to Evan yet?" Miranda asked Damon, she'd been trying to find something, anything to ask the teen.

"No, not yet. After I get the call, I guess I'll call him later on" Damon told her, running his fingers through the black hair. It was blonde, but he decided to dye it black a few years ago, his father let him and said that he was born full of rebellion.

"Okay" She answered. She wasn't even sure how to address any type of conversation with Damon anymore without wandering over to their fathers. They didn't say anymore to one another, it was just tense. When they got there, Damon got out of the car with Miranda as she opened the door with shaky hands. Everything was just as she left it, down to the T. She sighed and walked up to her room, getting more clothes as Damon went upstairs in the hallway closet, and grabbed the box full of tapes, he smiled. Randy always said that he'd get the VHS tapes transferred over to DVD, but never did. John did that a while ago; Damon remember him making him watch and label so much he swore he was going to be writing the same thing over and over and over. He carried the box down to his car and went back in to wait for Miranda, who was coming down the steps with an old Cenation bag. Damon smiled, his father took pride in what he did, making sure he was never to let anyone down.

"I, It was in my room" She mumbled as she walked towards the door and to the car, leaving Damon to lock the door. After he did, he got back in and headed back to his house to watch their home movies together. Miranda just stared out of the window, until Damon grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he tried to put a reassuring smile on but it wasn't enough. She weakly smiled back, it being no better than his attempt. When they got in, Bob was awake, in the kitchen microwaving the food; Damon went and retrieved his home DVD's. Miranda sat on the couch and Bob was in the armchair.

"What are we doing?" Damon laughed, that sounded something like what Randy would say; his godfather believed in inserting himself in other people's plans always. His father used to tell him all the crazy stories with Randy alongside making sure nothing was wrong.

"Home movies, which one first?" Damon asked

"It doesn't matter, they both are probably in every single one" Bob said, Miranda laughed at her grandfather. Damon put in the VHS of Miranda being born.

"You know, when Randy was a child; I swore that boy put up the finger" He said. They both laughed, knowing it was most likely true. They stared at the flat screen in front of them.

"_Umm, I don't know what the fuck to say on these things, but we can start somewhere. I'm Randy, you daddy and hopefully you'll watch these someday. Maybe we can watch them together. Anyway, we're in the delivery room, and uh John's here too" Randy said nervously_

Damon and Miranda looked at the screen closely. Miranda's eyes began burning, but she just wasn't gonna cry yet.

_"Hey cupcake!" John said and waved "It's Uncle Johnny, or John or Johnny doesn't matter. I'm your godfather, you know what that is?" He asked the camera, Randy scoffed_

_ "Yeah John she's gonna come out knowing the scientific theory" Randy said sarcastically_

_ "You know what! Screw you and shut up. Anyway cupcake, you're gonna be here and then you can meet my son Damon" John said and Randy turned the camera towards himself_

_ "You guys are kinda like cousins, but not really because me and John isn't related. It's like, well I'll explain later. This" He turned the camera towards his surrogate._

_ "This is Jenn, and there's you" He zoomed in on her very pregnant stomach "And even though I may get old you will never, and I mean never call me old man" He gave a stern look into the camera_

_ "Randy don't scare her" John said_

Damon laughed as he watched his godfather just be himself. He was clearly young, in his late twenties or so which is kind of young. Miranda wiped away a few tears and smiled, that was just like her father to do something.

_ "Don't listen to John, he's just pissed because he hasn't got any" Randy said into the camera_

_ "Really Randy? That's not something you should discuss with the camera" John retorted and Randy rolled his eyes._

_ "Jenn, how you feel?" Randy went over and asked her_

_ "Do we really have to videotape? I feel like this is another preggers flick" She said, Randy and John laughed_

_ "Did you really have to watch all those Disney flicks? Well, yeah. I want her to see how she came into this world" He told her, she smiled_

_ "Aww" She cut her sentence short. She had a pained expression worse than the pained face she made during the conversation, Randy liked her because she could deal with pain. _

_ "Well, I think we're ready" The doctor said, coming into the room and sitting at the end of the bed._

_ "John, takeover" Randy handed the camera over to John and he stood from the corner recording. _

Miranda fast-forwarded to the morning, birth was a beautiful thing, only if you were having a baby or wanna have one; she didn't need to see all of Jenn. Her father's reaction when he got to hold her for the first time was something truly rare. She stopped when she saw Randy's face.

_ "Hey, it's Daddy again. I'm so happy that you're here. See" He turned the camera towards a few hours old Miranda "Daddy's so happy, your name is Miranda, but you can always shorten it to a nickname, like Randi with an I, or… I didn't get that far yet" Young Miranda wiggled awake and began crying, so Randy put the camera down so it was facing them; he picked up Randy and started singing._

_ "You are my dreams, I can't believe; You have one wish that you set free" Randy sang to the little infant. Normally he only listens to rock and metal but a little indie never hurt anyone._

_ "All things may pass, beneath your breath; All things may find purpose in death" Randy knew from then on, that this was her song, the song that she'd find most comfort on, and he'd be there to sing it to her_

_ "All I want is you, all I want it you, all I want is you" He sang to his daughter_

Miranda looked on with blurry eyes, now she figured out why the song brought so much comfort to her, so much love in the song, because that was the first song she'd ever heard. Her father looked so happy, and she thought about every birthday, of hers he'd always say, you were the best thing to happen to me.

_"All I want is you, all I want is you, all I want is you, so come on baby" Randy felt so proud that he had a daughter, it was almost as if he couldn't believe it._

_ "All I want is you, all I want is you, all I want is you, you are all that I want" He felt like his heart grew looking down upon her, that was his reason to live now._

_ "All I want is you, all I want is you, all I want is you, so come on baby" The infant stopped crying, and started making the occasional giggle, Randy smiled at her, but kept singing._

_ "You are so beautiful, you are so beautiful, you are so beautiful, you are so beautiful; All things may pass beneath your breath, all things may find purpose in death" Miranda smiled up to her father, which made his heart mushy and melt and that's how he knew he was a father. That's how he knew._

_ "All I want is you, all I want is you, all I want is you, all I want is you" All he wanted was a child, and he got a daughter; he was proud. He was ecstatic, everything worked out just fine_

_ "All I want is you, all I want is you, all I want is you" The infant before him closed her eyes, letting the sleep lift her away, Randy smiled_

_ "All I want is you, all I want is you, all I want is you, you are all that I want" He whispered and kissed Miranda's forehead. _

_ "How's cupcake?" John entered the room and whispered, Randy smiled_

_ "She's good, just went back to sleep" Randy told him, John left because he went to go be with Damon._

_ "We're father's man. I'm proud of you" John said, they both smiled_

_ "I'm proud of you" Randy told him, they hugged each other, and Randy heard Miranda laugh. He turned around, the camera still facing John, when he chuckled._

_ "I swear I just saw her flip the bird" Randy said, John laughed even harder._

_ "Just like you"_

Damon laughed, and Miranda did too. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, her head was still leaning on Damon's shoulder. They never knew that, that was her official song; They did know that Randy used to sing it quite often to her as a child and that's it.

"Guess it's my turn" Damon said, but instead Miranda got up and went over to the box and searched through the DVD's, showing him that he didn't need to do everything for her. She turned and smiled over her shoulder, and Damon smiled back. Once she found the DVD, named Damon's Birth, she stuck it in and sat back down with her head on Damon's shoulder. She got more interested in the movies than in the food which was half eaten, as everyone else's.

_The camera came on, and it was being shaken, as if someone was hitting it. John wasn't used to Randy's stupid camcorder._

_ "This thing is on? Fucking light's broken" John said_

_ "It's on" Randy told him and laughed_

_ "Not fucking funny dude, I'm kinda freaking out" John told him, Randy laughed again_

_ "Calm your damn nerves" Randy told him_

_ "If you don't watch the swear words, he's gonna come out talking like Randy" Beth, was John's surrogate and stern with it too._

_ "Sorry Beth, how ya feel?" John asked her_

_ "It hurts, nothing I can't handle" She weakly smiled, she just did her breathing as her and John were taught._

_ "I can't believe he's getting here before her" John told Randy, he smiled_

_ "At least he'll be older" Randy told him, John smiled._

_ "Okay" John let out a big breath and began talking to the camera, hoping someday his son would be watching "Hey Damon, it's your dad. Um, you're a few minutes away from begin born, so I guess I should show you everybody. That's your god dad, or godfather Randy; he's not as scary as he looks"_

_ "Shut up" Randy told John and he laughed_

_ "That's Beth" He turned the camera towards his surrogate_

_ "Hi Damon, I wish you hurry up and get here" She said, John laughed nervously._

_ "John, get ready" Randy took the camera and got a good angle of both John and Beth. John held Beth's hand as Rand watched recording._

_ "Good Luck" Randy called to John who just nervously smiled. After that things got, loud. Beth was screaming and John was trying to comfort her while Randy made comments that weren't necessarily needed until John yelled at him. The doctor's voice kept breaking through Beth's moans and shouts, telling her to push, until finally a cry's in the room. A big smile erupted on John's face, as he kissed Beth's hand._

_ "We did it" He told her, as Randy laughed._

_ "You're a dad now" Randy went over and hugged John._

_ "I gotta go tell everyone" John left the room and into the waiting room to tell his brothers and parents of their grandson and nephew. They all hugged John, and he went back because they still had to switch rooms. Randy was walking alongside the bed as they switched rooms, and Randy met John on the way._

_ "They can come in now, and they'll be bringing Damon in a few" Randy told him, he just smile. His brothers and parents followed the two to the room. Everyone just ogled over the infant, including John. Hours after, Beth was asleep and Randy went to check on Jenn, and most of his family had gone home and it was just him and Damon._

_ "Hey Buddy" John said to a sleeping Damon. His blonde hair barely showing up. He wiggled and farted and John laughed._

_ "Babies do things like that" He mumbled "Ya know what? You need a song" John told the sleeping infant. He sat and thought of a song _

_ "The paranoia is in bloom, the P.R. transmissions will resume; they'll try to push drugs to keep us all dumbed down" John knew that this wasn't exactly the sweet song that he would've thought but his son's face just said he was born for rebellion. He laughed, of course he would say that._

_ "And hope that we will never see the truth around, so come on" John's voice was just as strong and solid as Randy when he sung to Miranda "Another promise, another scene, another packaged lie to keep up trapped in greed with all the" Damon giggled, and John smiled to the infant._

_ "Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless red tape to keep the truth confined, so come on" Damon's small hand was wrapped around John's huge index finger._

_ "They will not force us, and they will stop degrading us, and they will not control us, we will be victorious, so come on" It seemed as if this song fit his son perfectly_

Damon looked on as his father sung the song. He smiled, he missed his father; he then realized that his father liked rock music more than he perceived.

_"Interchanging mind control, come let the revolution take its toll; if you could flip a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that we should never be afraid to die, so come on" John could feel, already that Damon was going to be like him; and still he just couldn't believe he was a father._

_ "Rise up and take the power back, it's time the fat cats had a heart attack; you know that their time is coming to an end, we have to unify and watch our flag ascend so come on" Damon's grip on his father's finger became tighter_

_ "They will not force us, and they will stop degrading us, and they will not control us, we will be victorious, so come on" John smiled _

Damon laughed and rubbed his eyes, Miranda was rubbing his arm

"God I miss my dad" He said, Miranda kissed his shoulder

"I miss him too" She said, Bob just sat and watched the two teens interact with each other. He could see both his sons in them.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs in this chapter are:<strong>

**50's by The Pomegranates**

**Uprising by Muse**


	5. Breaking The Bad News

Damon sat in his Hummer, black suit and an orange tie thinking about what they'd say. Miranda's hand grasped him out of his thoughts, he smiled at her; she sighed and opened the door of the truck. They had convinced their grandparents that they could do it alone, so they stayed home. Damon descended from his side, and walked around to help Miranda down since she wore heels. She had on a black lace dress, and it stopped at her knees; it was sleeveless but she had a small jacket over it. He shut the door and they started into the arena, the second group of people their fathers would want to know is their fans, and straight from the horse's mouth. He held onto Randi's lace gloved hand tightly. Walking through the halls, it was deserted and he was guessing they were practicing or something. They went straight to Vince's office, and Damon knocked twice listening intently for a 'come in' and after a few seconds, he got it. Vince's eyes filled with sympathy as he watched those two children walk into his office. He stood and met then with open arms and hugged them both, and sighed. He could tell the teens were exhausted and clearly somewhat depressed and very, raw with feelings.

"Hey Uncle Vinny" Miranda broke the silence as Vince let them go and they sat down in the chair. He already knew that Damon was going to be the one to break it to the fans, and that he'd try to keep Miranda from losing it.

"Hi Sweetheart" He said, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead as she leaned down to him "How's my boy?" He turned to Damon and asked, he showed a weak smile to his Uncle

"So far, so kind of good" Damon told him, he nodded and then sat down on the edge of his desk as the two sat in the chairs before him.

"So, when do you want to say?" He asked, he made sure to avoid saying the exact words knowing, he himself may lose it.

"Whenever is fine, I just want them to know" Damon said to him, he decided after the last match. He knew that the crowd would be hyped up from matches and since the plane crashed everybody assumed they died. Even the reporters that harassed Miranda, and he was just here to confirm it.

"We can do it after the last match. Everyone will be fully attentive" He explained to them, Miranda held tightly onto Damon's hand; afraid. Of everything and anything that could happen, and to sadden the lives of millions and billions of people.

"That's fine" Damon told him, he didn't want to let this many people down because he knew that there'd be a lot of tears; he didn't even had to guess. He had about a few hours, maybe 4 or 5 and then, to tell the world; he also knew that he'd have to go to some type of news program so that people would take him seriously.

"We all truly miss them. Why don't you go talk to Cody and Ted? They've been worried about you guys" Vince offered. Damon looked over at Miranda and he could see that she didn't want to go, so he just nodded, and let her hand slip back into her lap as he stood.

"I'll be right back" He bent down and kissed her cheek, staring into her eyes to see what stood behind the icy blues. He saw, hurt, and pain and a little more of something; he was sure he's seen the look before but he just couldn't identify it now. He waited until she offered a weak smile and he walked over to the door and opened it, and turned to look at them as he closed it. He walked down the halls of the Missouri arena, knowing exactly where he was going because he'd been here so many times before. He walked down the labyrinth of halls before coming to a series of doors; he understood that these were the lockerrooms, and that Cody and Ted always got the one the third door down on the right. He smiled, he approached the door and stopped about to knock on the door as he overheard their conversation.

"He's a fucking douchebag" Ted's voice echoed off of the walls

"He was my best friend, besides Randy" Cody's small voice said in a tone pure of regret

"If he was a true friend he wouldn't care if you took it up the ass" Ted stated agitatedly, Damon shook off their conversation, laughing at the pair. He knocked on the door, hearing Ted groan and mumble an 'Who the fuck is that?'. He swung open the door and all he saw was baby blues and for a split second he thought it was John.

"Damon" Was all Ted said before he pulled the boy into a warm embrace. Damon clapped him on the back before he let go.

"Hey Cody" Damon spoke before he noticed that Cody had tears welling his eyes "Cody, man don't" Damon told him, and Cody smiled sadly before wrapping his arms around the teen and just like he did Ted, clapped him on the back.

"Damn, I just can't believe that they're really gone" Cody told him as they broke apart and Cody sat back down on the bench.

"I know" Damon said

"How you guys holding up?" Cody asked, and Ted interrupted with "Where's my girl?" Damon gave them both a weak smile, limply giving life to his dimples. The only two people who called Miranda 'their girl' was Mike and Ted.

"In Uncle Vinny's Office. She's a little withdrawn lately" Damon explained to the two men "I mean, I'm not going to lie, we're not okay. We're getting there, we're trying" He explained and the two nodded their head in agreement.

"Are you guys telling the fans tonight?" Ted asked Damon, who just stood, trying to organize his messy thoughts.

"Yeah" He answered shortly, Cody noticed his preoccupied mind and tried to help him

"Whatcha' thinking about kiddo?" Cody asked him

"Well, I've had the conference call with the Mortician from NC and he's transporting the bodies over here. 4 comes here and 1 goes to California" He spoke, getting lost so he just kept rambling "And then I have to call Evan so he could take care of them, and then I have to start planning the funeral and count the number of plots we bought and-"

"Whoa kiddo. Your grandparents and Uncles are there for your help" He told Damon, who just simply nodded. Damon was accustomed to just doing things on his own, that way no one was to blame when something went wrong. He stayed talking to those two for a while until he decided to go and talk to Mark. He knew which door was his because a black coffin was always placed on the door; he knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in" His voice was strong as always but it was filled with so much sadness, it pained. I turned the door knob and peeked my head in.

"There's my boy. Where's Randi?" He asked, he stood as I closed his door and stepped inside

"In Uncle Vinny's office" He repeated, Mark stood and hugged the smaller teen. He's been friends with John and Randy, not being as close as the two themselves. He unwrapped his arms and Damon began talking to Mark.

"How are y'all?" He asked

"Trying" I told him, he nodded

"It gets hard, nobody's really happy since" He said, I nodded understanding that everybody would.

"I have to tell the fans tonight" Damon of course, was nervous but nothing that he'd get over. His dad, if he was here would give him a pep talk that had him more energetic than he'd ever been. Someone knocked on the door

"Mark, you're on if 5" A short-haired man peeked his head the door and said. When he saw Damon, his eyes dropped.

"I'm sorry for your lost" He said, Damon nodded towards him and stood.

"Who's after you?" Damon asked as he opened the door with Mark right behind him

"I'm last" He said, Damon nodded and walked him through the long hallway until they both split separate ways, Mark going left and Damon going right.

"Good luck" Mark told him and Damon nodded thanks before going back into Vince's office.

"Teddy asked for you" Damon told her as he sat down beside her, she quickly grabbed his hand and he gave her a small squeeze.

"He did?" She always liked Teddy, he was like her gargoyle, there to swoop down and save her.

"Yeah, so did Mark and Cody too"He told her, she nodded. Damon nodded and sigh and Miranda caught onto it.

"You tired?" She asked, he shook his head no

"Just anxious" He told her, and before they knew it; the same man who came to get Mark came to get the teens. They held hands as made their way through the hallway, and up to the platform. Miranda let go of Damon's hand to grip the microphone as Damon held on firmly to his. He looked back at her, and started to make his way out. He was surprised when everyone cheered for them, and gave them a weak smile to comply. He sighed and held the microphone up to his mouth. He leaned on the middle rope and ducked under, holding the rope for Miranda to do the same.

"Hello everyone. I'm guessing most of you know us, I'm Damon Cena, John Cena's son" The cheers grew wildly and he offered another weak smile

"And I'm Miranda Orton, Randy Orton's daughter" Damon looked back to see Miranda step up beside him. The cheers again grew wildly, she offered the same sad smile Damon had.

"And we wanted to talk to you all about the plane accident that happened a few days ago" Miranda bit hard into her lip to keep from trembling, and just as Damon was about to open his mouth, a load roar of cheers let loose. He turned around to see his grandfathers walking towards them, into the ring. Miranda lost all self control and a loud sob fell from her lips as the microphone dropped and she turned to run but ran right into her grandfather's arms. Bob picked up Miranda's microphone as Damon resumed talking.

"My father, and godfather were on that plane; along with a few of his dear friends. The plane crashed as as you heard there are no survivors" Cries began to erupt from the crowd, while others stood stunned.

"My father, John Cena, my godfather, Randy Orton, and his dear friends, Alex Riley, Mike Mizanin or Miz as he's called and John Morrison all died in that flight" The 'stunned' fans began crying, and shouting.

"We understood that my sons would rather that we tell you all. They cared deeply for you, their fans are what has made then thrive to win every match they've been in" John Sr. added along

"Every thing…" Damon began saying and the crowd all said his father's words of inspiration along with him "weakens before it strengthens" Damon gave then a sad smile, again giving faint life to his dimples, much like his father's.

"We're not sure on the funeral yet, but as soon as we get everything sorted, we will be sure. They have fans each and everywhere all over the world, and you guys carried them further into their career" Damon spoke to them. He turned around and asked his other grandfather if he wanted to say anything. Damon stepped back and held onto Miranda as she sobbed, her stormy baby blues, never gracing his, but kept down at the floor.

"Our sons loved their job, each and everything about it. There's nothing they wouldn't do to put on a good show for you all" Bob Orton spoke with the crowd.

"We're all truly sorry that we lost them. All of them and each and everyone will be missed" Bob finished, and patted John Sr. on the back, as they walked behind their grandchildren. The fans hysteric cries are heard all the way in the halls as they walk through, and Damon quickly wipes a free falling tear away. He, _they_ can get through this.


End file.
